The Transience of Memory
by uberneko-zero
Summary: Roxas is increasingly bothered by something he can't quite put his finger on. Shadows seem to be following him around, half remembered voices filling his head. Hayner is concerned, but finds he has his own problems to deal with. Axel Roxas & Seifer Hayner
1. No More Blue

Author's notes: Typical disclaimer I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts.

Don't forget to Review, it would be much appreciated. Thanks

Chapter 1:

Roxas sighed for what felt like the 10th time in as many minutes. Something had been niggling at his brain for the better part of the day, and he still couldn't figure out what. He scowled faintly.

Hayner stopped walking, noticing that he was well ahead of his friend. "What's up, Rox?" Brown eyes swept over him, studying his face.

Roxas shook his head, still bothered, but he didn't quite know how to explain it. "It's nothing, sorry. Let's go." Roxas swept past him, trying to beat down his distraction with every heavy step.

Hayner didn't move for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I thought you wanted to hang out, just the two of us."

"…" Roxas stopped, his back still turned.

"We don't have to go get ice cream..."

"Yeah, but you know that we're the only ones who really like the stuff." He threw over his shoulder with a smirk. "C'mon, I'll race you there!" he said, then started to run.

"Rox- hey! It's too HOT out for that right now," he called out to the retreating figure in protest. Roxas didn't stop, he just got further ahead. Hayner clenched his fists, and started running.

"ROXAS!" he shouted at his best friend as he ran after him "NO FAIR!"

"Damn, you're slow," Roxas said, looking up with a sly expression. He was lounging in a chair at one of the outside tables.

Hayner had finally made it to the ice cream place. He skidded to a halt, then folded over, clutching his camo-clad knees and gasping for breath.

He squinted up at his wild-haired friend, noticing his calm and relaxed pose, and his even breathing, and panted, "How... long…. have you…. been… here?"

Roxas tilted his head in thought. "About 30 minutes."

"Liar." The brown-eyed boy huffed, flopping down in the other chair, glaring. "That's not… even possible…. Ugh." He tilted his head back at the last, resting it against the back of the chair, eyes closed, as he took a few long deep breaths.

A comfortable silence stretched out between them. After a few moments Hayner cracked open one eye, "you're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Who, me?" He replied with feigned innocence.

"Argh!" he groaned, sitting up, "I was right! You ARE trying to kill me!"

"Hey- it's not MY fault you can't keep up with me." This time, when Roxas smiled, it actually reached his eyes, at which point Hayner totally forgave him. But Rox didn't need to know that.

"Wow, I'm SO glad I made time to be with you today," he said dramatically, "I needed the physical and mental abuse" he lifted a hand to his head as if feeling faint.

"Sorry," Roxas stifled another laugh. "Let me make it up to you- I'll pay"

"Yeah?" Hayner drawled out suspiciously.

"I've paid before!" he said indignantly. "You jerk. What kind do you want, the usual?"

"Hmmm… as tempting as that is- I think I'll pass. No more blue. Get me anything else."

"Ok," the blue eyed boy replied, "be right back."

Hayner sobered as he watched Roxas disappear into the ice cream shop. Something had been off with his friend lately. But he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Pence and Olette hadn't seemed to notice, but maybe he was just more hyper aware than they were. More often than not, when all of them hung out together, Roxas would seem to go off in his own little world. He didn't join into the conversations as much as he used to- he just seemed to hang on the fringes of their interactions, fading into the background as if he wasn't really even there. His most frequent reply to anything anyone said to him was "huh?" or "what was that?" as his attention was forced back into the here and now. It was like he didn't really hear anything they said, and he would quickly lapse back into that state as soon as their attention had been diverted from him once more.

Hayner had been hoping that if he spent more time with Roxas without the others, that maybe the other boy might open up to him. So far though, his blue-eyed friend hadn't acted any different, except for being a little more engaged and present. But his silences seemed even more heavy somehow. It worried him.

"Hey there, Goldilocks," someone sneered.

Hayner inwardly groaned as a familiar voice wrenched him from his musings.

"You're just as blonde as I am under that skully, asshole," he replied tiredly, as Seifer draped himself across Roxas' vacant chair with a smirk.

"Yeah, but at least I'm sexy." He said, resting a hand lightly across his exposed abs. "Can't say the same for you- must be tough, huh?" he taunted.

Hayner sighed with exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, it's bane of my existence. Now, what do you want?"

"I haven't seen you around much," He said simply, then paused. "I see you're without your little fan club today."

"Friends," he corrected automatically, "and I have a life outside of them."

"Oh?" Seifer leaned forward, leering. "What about Roxas?" he let that hang in the air a moment before sweeping the area with his predatory gaze. "_He's_ here somewhere, isn't he? Wouldn't be like you to go somewhere _alone_."

Hayner felt pinned by those sharp ice-blue eyes. He never knew what to say, or how to react to the delinquent. Of course he didn't like going out alone. It was never really fun to do stuff by himself. And if that wasn't the case, Seifer's uncanny ability to locate him would have solidified the dislike. He couldn't figure out why the thug sought him out so frequently. Was he that fun to annoy?

Seifer held his gaze easily, hard glint to his eyes, and a half-formed smirk on his lips.

Hayner looked away. What in the hell was taking Roxas so long? He almost began to fidget, but restrained the urge.

Seifer creeped him out. When he spoke, it always seemed to be on several levels. He could say one thing, while implying another with his tone, body language, or the expression on his face. It was confusing and exhausting to try to keep up with. And most of the time, he still felt like he was missing something. He hated playing games.

Hayner chanced a quick glance, and confirmed that Seifer was still watching him. Dammit. His eyes narrowed in aggravation. "What??" he spat out.

Seifer, not bothered in the least by the caustic tone, allowed the crooked smile on his face to widen. "Nothing," the delinquent replied reasonably.

The brown-eyed boy lost it. "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," he said obviously enjoying himself, "Why, does it _bother_ you?" His eyes glinted, making Hayner think of what small animals must feel like in the clutches of a predator.

Hayner crossed his arms and turned away with a glare, determined to ignore him until Roxas came back.

"You're so predictable," Seifer said with quiet intensity.

Hayner glanced his way at that, an odd look on his face, when Roxas finally arrived.

"Wow, it was packed in there! They were out of Orange, so I got us…." Roxas trailed off. He stood there with a fluorescent green ice cream in each hand, "hey, Seifer."

"What's this," Seifer asked in a half joking tone, as he leaned his elbow on the table "a date?"

"Everyone has a smartass thing to say about me buying today, don't they?" Roxas sighed.

"Here." He handed both ice creams to Hayner, then turned to pull another chair up to the table. Seifer threw a calculating look at Hayner. Hayner caught it and renewed his glare.

Roxas retrieved his ice cream and slumped into his chair, slanting a glance at the new arrival. "You been skateboarding lately?" he asked.

"Here and there."

"I thought of going out later today, you guys want to come?"

Seifer looked thoughtful, his previous attitude problem taking a backseat for the moment. It was funny that he and Roxas seemed to get along so easily, when he and Hayner were like water and oil.

"Maybe, if you can drag his antisocial ass out there." Seifer jabbed his thumb in Hayner's direction. "He's being a little punk. Needs to be put in his place."

Roxas just sat back and watched the interaction. This happened often enough. It was best not to get involved.

Hayner jumped up and slammed his hand down on the table, the effect ruined somewhat by the ice cream clutched in his other hand, "You implying you can skate better than me?"

Seifer smiled lazily at him, "yeah."

Hayner leaned across the table, eyes flashing dangerously. "Is that a challenge?"

"You could call it that," came the infuriating reply. Amusement showing clearly in his face.

"You're on." Hayner ground out, before turning on his heel and walking off.

"Uh- see you later Seif." Roxas jumped up and rushed after his friend. "Hayner! Hey- Wait up!"

Seifer lingered for a few more minutes, watching until they were out of sight.

"That went rather well," he said to himself.

Hayner was still fuming by the time they got back to the Usual Spot. He was pacing the edges of the room, his camouflage pants making a steady _whisk whisk whisk_ as the pant legs brushed against each other. "Who in the hell does he think he is?!" he said gesturing wildly. "He's so **conceited**! Totally underestimating me like that... he _can't_ be that good…" Hayner paused mid rant to look over at Roxas. "Can he?"

"Darts?" Roxas asked, holding one out to him.

Hayner sighed, deflating. "Sure."

They started a game of darts, playing without speaking.

Hayner was losing spectacularly.

"Why do you let him get to you so much?" Roxas asked in the middle of their third game.

"I dunno, he just bothers me." He squinted his eyes in concentration, lining himself up for another shot at the bullseye. The dart cut smoothly through the air, a solid _thwack_ reverberating through its length as it hit the wall, missing the entire dartboard by at least three inches. "Dammit!"

"Hayner," Roxas casually smacked him on the back, "you suck."

"AAARRRRGHHHHHH! I'm usually so GOOD at darts!"

"Well, you're not gonna beat Seifer like this."

Hayner pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fend off what threatened to be a massive headache.

"At this rate, you'll get totally pwned," Roxas added helpfully.

"Thanks for that overwhelming vote of confidence, _buddy_."

"No problem, _buddy_," he said emphasizing the last word with a cuff to his friend's shoulder. "You've got about 2 hours to pull yourself together."

As Hayner rubbed his arm, Roxas looked out the door, a vaguely perplexed look on his face. His blue eyes were unfocused, as if not seeing what was in front of him.

He was doing it again.

"Roxas."

Roxas shook himself, looking a bit startled, "what?"

"What's wrong with you?" Hayner was glaring at him, hand on his hip.

Roxas couldn't meet his eyes. He turned his face away, "It's noth-"

"And don't tell me it's nothing," he interrupted angrily.

Roxas sighed dejectedly, suddenly looking very tired. He lowered himself to the floor, and drew up one knee to rest his elbow on. He looked almost fragile. His eyes were a dull slate blue.

Hayner waited for him to speak.

The silence stretched out for several long minutes.

"Roxas…" he said sitting down where he stood, so he was at eye level with the other boy, "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's not that," he said quietly at the floor, "I just don't know how to explain it."

"Well, try me out, I'm listening."

Roxas let out a frustrated noise. "It's like something is always distracting me, I can't concentrate on anything. Like I'm trying to remember something I forgot, or feel like someone's watching me… I don't know… I just can't put my finger on it."

Roxas looked up finally. "Does that make any sense?"

"To be honest…?"

Roxas nodded.

"No."

Roxas flopped onto his back, hands behind his head. "I told you I didn't know how to explain it," he said testily.

"It's ok. I don't need to understand it." He could hear Hayner slump into a similar position on the other side of the room. "I was just worried that you were holding out on me. That you didn't trust me anymore….. or didn't want to hang out with us-"

Roxas smiled a little, closing his eyes, "You freak. You guys are my best friends."

They arrived at the skate park a little before dusk.

Well, it wasn't _really_ a skate park, per se, it was just a section of town where the streets and overall environment lent itself well to the activity. Hayner and Roxas used to skateboard all the time, hardly ever walking anywhere. A few months back, they found this place. There weren't many pedestrians round, so they pretty much had free reign of the area. For a while, the two of them frequented it almost as much as the Usual Place. It was where they bonded. Like with the ice cream, Pence and Olette just didn't care that much about skateboarding.

One day, they arrived in conjunction with a rough looking group of 4, 3 of which had skateboards tucked under their arms. They all stared at each other from across the intersecting streets.

Roxas, having a bit of an avoidant personality, was about to turn and go- he didn't feel like fighting for space. They could always come back later.

Hayner brushed past him, tossing his skateboard out, and leaping onto it in one fluid motion. He never liked backing down to anyone. He proceeded to skate with abandon, totally ignoring the other group, as if they had no right to encroach upon _his_ space. What looked like the leader of the group, a tall kid wearing a black skully on his head, was watching him with narrowed eyes.

Roxas put a hand up to his face half covering his eyes, shaking his head. Hayner was going to give him ulcers.

The tall kid jumped onto his board, gliding toward Hayner with surprising speed. Roxas groaned, and followed suit. He had to be out there to back his friend up if he needed it, damn him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other two skateboarders circling lazily towards their leader. He was hoping that he wasn't about to be drug into a brawl.

When the leader had almost reached him, Hayner stopped with a flashy pull up on his board. His expression was haughty. The leader slowed, then abruptly kicked his board up into his waiting hand, never breaking eye contact. If Hayner looked haughty, this kid looked downright arrogant.

Roxas and the two goons stopped just short of this spectacle, waiting to see what was going to happen. Roxas could feel the tension in the air, and see the cold gaze of the leader as he sized up Hayner. He stalked a slow pace around the brown eyed boy that dared to challenge him.

"Huh," the leader grunted coming to a stop in front of him. "Such a small fry wants to challenge _me_?" he laughed. "Don't you know who I am?"

Hayner was smaller, but he could do menacing too. "Don't know, don't care," he sneered.

There was an extra dig hidden in that remark. Everyone knew about the self appointed Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, and it's rough and tumble leader Seifer. He was hard to miss. His ice blue eyes, and black skully cap were a trademark. As were his combat boots, his cutoff shirts and his sleeveless white trench coat. (Nobody mentioned the cutoff shirts anymore, they figured anyone who had abs as ripped as that could wear whatever the hell the wanted. But this was only after someone made a smart assed comment about them, and Seifer beat the hell out of them. A month in the hospital was not at the top of anyone's list of things to do.) So Hayner was deliberately refusing to acknowledge him.

Seifer looked Hayner up and down once more, eyes hard. Roxas tensed, waiting for the first blow of the inevitable fight to land any second now.

The ghost of a smile flickered across Seifer's face. "So that's how it is?"

Hayner tipped his head, staring back defiantly.

"Huh." He snorted, almost to himself. He spun on his heel, white trench coat flaring out in an arc behind him. He made a small gesture, and his cronies fell in line behind him.

When they were out of sight, Roxas collapsed heavily onto his skateboard, using it as a seat.

"He wasn't so tough."

"Oh my _god_, Hayner, what's _wrong_ with you? Of all the people to pick a fight with!" He said pinning his friend with an exasperated look.

Hayner started laughing, and it seemed he couldn't stop. A few moments later it bordered on maniacal.

"Share," Roxas demanded doggedly, still trying to calm the rush of adrenaline that was jangling his nerves.

Hayner doubled over, smacking his knee. "I thought I was gonna get my ass beat for sure!"

"You're crazy," Roxas muttered, "absolutely crazy."

Everyday after that, at roughly the same time, both groups would appear, skate, and completely ignore each other. Surprisingly, the threat of a fight never resurfaced.

The stalemate gradually waned. Someone would inevitably remark on a cool trick, or nod a hello. Roxas hated the tension, so he tried to encourage moments like these. Seifer turned out to be a pretty easy going guy once you got to know him a little. Except where Hayner was concerned. It started with baiting, and caustic remarks, and progressed quickly over the weeks. Now he had taken to taunting Hayner as a favorite pastime.

This was mostly Hayner's fault, as he insisted on ignoring Seifer the longest, a point of contention for the gang leader, even when he would speak to any of the others.

Recently, though, Hayner seemed to tire of the harassment. He even made amends, in his own way, by trying to be civil. But, it was too little, too late. Any effort he made to that effect, was promptly discarded.

Finally, he told Roxas he was bored with skating all the time, and that he wanted to quit for a while. Roxas knew it was his way of dealing with the situation- an easy way to not have to put up with Seifer. This was three weeks ago. Unfortunately for Hayner, he seemed to run into Seifer quite often, so the harassment continued.

Roxas wasn't overly concerned. He was pretty sure Seifer liked Hayner ok- he was just nursing his wounded pride. His obstinate friend shouldn't dish it out if he couldn't take it.

Seifer and co. arrived about 15 minutes after them. Roxas and Hayner were killing time by coasting about in varied, aimless loops. Seifer grinned upon seeing them, waiting for them to notice him.

"Hey Seif," Roxas greeted him, pulling up short.

The gang leader nodded in reply, his eyes on Hayner, who had yet to acknowledge his presence. "Hey, shrimp," he called out to the other blonde, "ready to get beat?"

Roxas knew the name would irk his friend, he was only a few inches shorter and a little leaner than the gang leader, but apparently Seifer knew this as well.

Hayner cut a sharp turn, glided nearer, and stopped with a well executed spin. "Just try it." He shot back, glaring.

Seifer's grin widened taking on a haphazard tilt. He looked a little intimidating like that, with his eyes glinting in the dimming light. He looked like he was going to enjoy this little contest to the utmost.

"Shall we make a wager, since you're so confident?"

"I'm listening" Hayner said suspiciously.

"You win, and I'll supply your ice cream cravings for a month."

"But what if _you_ win?"

Seifer spread his hands in an appeasing gesture. "I thought you were certain that wouldn't happen. Why dwell on impossibilities?"

"God, you're a pain in the ass."

Seifer smirked. "Hardly. Now, if I win…."

Roxas looked up when Seifer didn't finish his sentence. He was curious to hear the rest. Odd. Everyone was so quiet, and still. Almost as if they were… frozen. He looked more closely and saw that they were all like statues. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Seifer was still mid gesture, mouth open as if still speaking. Hayner had his arms crossed, and was in the process of rolling his eyes.

Roxas felt a creepy sense of foreboding wash over him.

"What in the hell?" he murmured, starting to back away.

"They're frozen." A hand gripped his shoulder as a voice sounded alarmingly close to his ear.

Roxas jumped in surprise, wrenching himself away so violently that he nearly fell. "What do you mean, they're _frozen_?" he addressed the hooded specter in a panicked voice. It was dressed in a tight fitting black robe, a cowl covering all but the lower half of its face.

The body listed to the side, head tilted as if in thought, hands spread in apology. "Well, more specifically, _time_ is frozen," he amended. At least, the voice sounded male. "But, you should be used to that, yeah?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, _Roxas,_" he drawled in a round-about way, emphasizing his name harshly. The figure moved towards him deliberately, perfectly sculpted lips chiding him familiarly. "Don't be like that."

Roxas staggered back, a hand to his head. An unnamed feeling welling up inside him, choking him, "How do you know my name??"

The figure in black stepped closer, a gloved hand pulling back the hood "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already…"

"You're ON!" Hayner snapped. "Let's go."

Two blurs flashed by Roxas.

He blinked.

He looked around dumbly, his mind scrambling at something. Red. A jester's smile. Just flashes. He rubbed his temples, trying to piece it together. But like sand in an hourglass, even those faint impressions sifted through his fingers.

TBC

Author's note:

Thank you for reading!

Hayner and Roxas' friendship is too cute. I can't stand it. 3

omg. Axel finally makes an appearance! It's only been… 11 pages!

Axel: weeps "I'm so unloved."


	2. Enter, the miscreant

Author's notes: Typical disclaimer I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2:

"I don't believe it," he said in a flat voice, sounding as if life itself had utterly failed him.

"I can't _accept_ this."

"Hayner, you lost." Roxas said again, this time with annoyance.

"He cheated somehow!" He resumed pacing, muttering to himself as he rubbed his chin, "I never saw him skate like that before…. He was holding stuff back… that one trick was awesome… but it isn't **_fair_**, I didn't think to hold anything back- how could I know he'd use that against me…must've planned it from the beginning, that jerkof-"

"HAYNER!" Roxas finally exploded.

Hayner was startled into stillness. He'd stopped mid-pace, foot still hanging in the air, shoulders tensed as if expecting a blow. He stood there like that, immobile, for the span of a held breath, before he lowering his foot to the floor and shoving his hands into his pockets.

When he finally looked up, there was a difficult mixture of betrayal, anger, and sadness swimming in his eyes.

Roxas felt a surge of guilt and self loathing pour through him. He was overreacting to his own confusion, and taking it out on his friend. Was this the sort of worthless person he was becoming? To react like this after Hayner had been so understanding earlier?

He'd been feeling off ever since the skate park. His stomach clenched when he thought of that. His attention span was worse than usual, and he was jumping at shadows. But, he could've sworn he caught a glimpse of something, or someone moving in the darkness.

It wasn't Hayner's fault that he didn't know. Roxas hadn't told him. "Hayner- " Roxas stammered, "I'm… sorry, I- "

"Leave it," he said harshly.

Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but Hayner threw him a look that dried the words on his tongue. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Why was everything going so wrong lately?

Hayner's expression softened slightly, taking on more of a pained look. He turned, and shook his head in a sharp one sided movement.

"See you tomorrow," he said, and kicked the doorframe on his way out.

Hayner walked home, scuffing his feet angrily and cursing himself.

He had every right to be mad at Roxas, but somehow he felt that _he_ had been the one to do something wrong. He'd almost apologized when Roxas bit his lip, eyes too glassy, looking like the sky had fallen in on him.

But what was he supposed to do? Best friend, or no, he wouldn't let _anyone_ speak to him like that. Roxas should know this by now….

Hayner kicked open his door. He was home.

The room felt enormously dark and empty once Hayner left.

Roxas sat staring at the doorway, resting his chin on his knees. He wondered if he'd soon drive his last friend away. Pence and Olette were fun to hang around with, but he just didn't feel like they understood him at all. He often caught the weird looks they sent his way. They were only there because Hayner was there. After all, before Roxas came around, it had only been the three of them. He was the outsider. He closed his eyes, fighting the clenched feeling that was constricting his chest.

"Maybe it's for the best," he mumbled. "Hayner would be better off without a friend like _me_." He suddenly felt exhausted. The walk home would be entirely too long; long, and COLD. He had felt the temperature dropping earlier, and wasn't keen on going out into it now. What was the point in going home anyway? It wasn't like anyone would be there waiting for him. "Guess I could sleep here," he yawned.

"You _could_ do that, but what's to stop some weirdo from attacking you in your sleep?" a voice asked playfully.

Roxas' jaw snapped shut, making him bite his tongue. "Ow!" He covered his mouth with his hand, wincing. He whipped his gaze from side to side. "Whuvse bvere!"

The voice laughed at him, amused. "Ah, you haven't changed a bit," it said fondly.

Roxas tried for a more dignified response, removing his hand from his mouth. Damn that hurt! His tongue was still throbbing. "What do you want?" He still couldn't see anyone in the room with him, it was creeping him out. "And where are you?" he added for good measure.

Something dark moved in the east corner of the room. A shadow peeled itself free, shifting, and forming a tall cloaked figure. "I'm right here." This was unbelievably familiar, but why? Roxas squinted at the willowy figure. "I'm surprised you're actually alone. It makes things so much easier. They always notice when someone freezes time." It sighed, stepping steadily closer as it spoke. "I bet you don't even remember me."

Something seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. For each step it took forward, Roxas took a step back. Funny, now the room felt so small it was claustrophobic. It was getting hard to breathe around the sick pounding of his heart. "Look, buddy, I don't want any trouble," he addressed the sinister figure in black shakily, as he inched closer to the door. "I'm just gonna leave, and you can take whatever you want." And with that, he made a break for it.

He made it halfway there before a black blur phased into being directly in his path. He couldn't stop. Roxas pivoted, trying to dodge around him, but found his momentum forcibly altered by the black-gloved hand that clamped down on his arm.

"Ughn!" the breath was knocked from him as his back hit the wall. He cracked open an eye, watching the black-robed wacko pacing furiously.

It stopped, turning to face him. "Why are you running away from me?" it asked desperately. He couldn't tell if it sounded more angry, or hurt.

"Because you're scaring me," he said quietly. God, was he going to die here, like this?

"No, Roxas," it said mournfully as it swept up to him. In a moment, he'd be able to see under that hood… He held his breath, afraid to look. "Have you really forgotten me?" Its voice sounded so hollow now. Roxas risked a glance. Catlike aqua eyes filled his vision. They were intense, and anguish seemed to swim in their depths. His breath caught at the nearness of the robed person, muscles tensing. They were face-to-face, maybe a foot apart. The air between them seemed to feel heavier, and thicker than normal. His eyes flitted over the face, which was still in partial shadow. It was so unusual. There was a small tattoo beneath each of his eyes that reminded Roxas of an inverted teardrop. It gave him a slightly wild look. A hand on his chin tilted his face upwards, and lips pressed to his.

Roxas' eyes went wide, his mind humming with confusion. This boy, only a few years older than himself by the looks of it, seemed to think that they knew each other quite well. So why couldn't he remember?

He felt himself being released, and he leaned against the wall for support. He found himself staring into those expressive eyes, as if they held all the answers he sought. They narrowed as his mouth stretched into a jester-like smile. That smile, where had he seen that before? The tattooed boy turned then, and walked towards the door, vanishing before he stepped through it.

"Uh… Roxas?" Hayner crouched down peering at his friend where he lay on the floor. He poked him lightly. "Are you dead?"

"Hnnn?" Roxas groaned. Hayner was towering over him with a worried look on his face. Why did his back hurt so badly? He sat up groggily. "What time is it?"

"Around 9:30 in the morning. Did you stay here all night?" He felt guilty. Had Roxas stayed here because he was upset about their fight?

"Oh." Yesterday was coming back to him. "Yeah, guess I did." Was Hayner still mad? Were they supposed to be ignoring each other?

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here." Hayner said quietly. "I just came to get my board."

Roxas felt the oppressive weight of yesterday sink its claws back into him. "Sorry to interrupt," he muttered, stumbling to his feet. He felt kind of woozy. He put a hand to his head. When was the last time he ate?

Hayner watched his best friend, a dull ache in his chest. How long were they going to be like this? How long were they supposed to not talk to each other like normal, and avoid hanging out? How long was he supposed to wait to forgive Roxas? Dammit.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Hayner asked hesitantly. Roxas looked over at him, uncertainty in his eyes. Hayner clasped his hands behind his head, looking away. "If I know _you_, you probably haven't had anything since that ice cream yesterday afternoon. Why don't you grab a sandwich at Rosalie's? I was headed down there anyway." He snuck a look at his friend. Roxas looked shell-shocked. Slowly, a grateful, watery smile tugged at his lips. He wiped at his eyes quickly before agreeing, and Hayner pretended not to notice.

They walked in silence on the way there, both of them not sure how to break the remaining tension. They ordered their food, and Hayner paid for both of them. "Did you know that Pence and Olette hooked up?" Hayner asked once they were seated, before taking a huge bite out of his breakfast sandwich. _That_ seemed to snap Roxas out of his gloomy brooding, he snickered inwardly.

"What? When did this happen? Where the hell was I?" he asked incredulously.

"I dunno, I just found out yesterday. Are you really surprised? I figured it was bound to happen."

"Hmn." Roxas took a bite of his waffle, chewing thoughtfully, and swallowing. "No, I guess that makes sense. I mean, once we started hanging out a lot, they were left alone together."

"Well, by that logic," someone said brashly, "wouldn't you two be next to hookup?"

Hayner sighed deeply, looking put-upon. He shot Seifer a baleful look. "So enters the miscreant," he muttered.

Seifer grabbed a chair, spinning its back to the table, and sat down, draping his arms across the top of it. He looked at the solitary receipt crumpled on the table. "Man, did you pay _again_?"

Roxas was mildly amused. He really appreciated what Hayner had done. He knew that inviting him out for breakfast was his way of trying to make up. The fact that he paid just clinched it, and perhaps indicated a slight feeling of guilt. "What brings you out here so early, Seifer?"

The gang leader smiled. "I have a debt to collect." At this, the smile was directed at Hayner, who groaned and buried his face in his arms.

"…care to elaborate?" Roxas realized Hayner probably would have mentioned this to him last night if he hadn't been such an ass to him. Judging by his current reaction, it was probably why he'd been ranting.

"You mean, he didn't tell you?" Seifer laughed. "He agreed to be my gopher for an entire _week_. Meaning," he said with relish, "he'll be doing whatever menial task I think of to give him for the next 168 hours."

"Hayner, you _agreed_ to that?" Roxas was shocked.

"I didn't think I'd lose," he moaned into his arms.

"I bet I won't see you all week."

"But if I won, I'd have free ice cream for a whole MONTH!"

"He'll probably make you tote their skateboards around, and clean their hangout and stuff. **Not** worth it," Roxas declared.

"I know," Hayner suddenly perked up, "What if you help me?" He gave Roxas his biggest, cutest puppy dog eyes. It was hard to say no to that face.

"Hey, a deal's a deal, shrimp." Seifer stood, and hauled Hayner out of his seat by the back of his jacket. "You've got work to do." The brown-eyed boy swung his arms, looking like a kitten who'd been dunked in water by the scruff of its neck.

"Awww! Come on!" Hayner whined. Seifer kept a hand on the back of his neck, and steered him towards the door.

"Later, Roxas."

"Later, Seif." He was strangely laid-back about the abduction of his friend, he thought, as he bit into his waffle.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Hayner declared with distaste.

"You made the bet." The delinquent smacked Hayner's chest with the back of his hand. "Suck it up."

"But, this place is a MESS!"

"Which is exactly why I wanted help cleaning it."

Hayner scowled. He hated cleaning. Really, really hated it.

Seifer looked at him appraisingly, raising an eyebrow. "You don't think about the consequences of your actions much, do you?"

"Che," Hayner snorted. "What's the point? Then you just get bogged down with all the things that might go wrong." He threw some soda cans into a trash bin. "I don't wanna live like that."

Seifer was sort of impressed. He hadn't expected the boy had a philosophy behind his erratic behavior. He figured Hayner just never thought things through. Interesting.

"You guys are a bunch of slobs," Hayner said petulantly 20 minutes later.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping out." He didn't look up from the sports magazine he was reading.

"I thought there were only four of you! This place has the collected filth of a high school locker room!" Seifer smirked behind his magazine. That tone of his was kind of cute.

Hayner made himself do the rest in silence. Seifer was ignoring him now anyway, so his comments were tragically wasted. Didn't the punk realize it was his way of amusing himself? He looked at his watch. He felt like he'd been slaving away for hours, when in fact, it had only been about 45 minutes. What did that leave him… about 147 hours, and 15 minutes? He'd die.

He glanced surreptitiously at the slave driver. Was he going to make him work the _entire_ day? What about food… and sleep… and fun? He could see it now, Seifer starving him to death, not letting him sleep until he became a mindless drooling zombie, and making him work on top of that. What if his arms fell off? Or his eyes shriveled in his head, and he couldn't even see what he was supposed to be doing?

"I'm hungry," he stared down at Seifer, his arms crossed over his chest. Now was the moment of truth, he'd know for sure how horribly he was going to be abused this coming week. Maybe Roxas would have a heart, and come save him if it was _really_ bad.

"Okay," Seifer replied without looking up, "what do you want?"

"I- " Hayner stopped, mouth hanging open, his finger pointed at the ceiling in preparation of his forthcoming tirade. "What?" He deflated. He'd been so ready for a fight, that now he was totally thrown off his game.

Seifer glanced up. "Food," he said. "what kind do you want?"

"Uh- I get a choice?" Hayner was perplexed.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I sorta thought you were gonna let me starve. Or I'd have to eat only once a day, when I go home to sleep…" he trailed off. Seifer was giving him a look as if he were completely mental.

Seifer scoffed at him. "You're completely mental." He stood up, failing to entirely hide his amusement at the other boy as he tossed the magazine he'd been reading on a nearby table. "C'mon, shrimp." He ambled past Hayner. "You can figure out what you want on the way."

Hayner calculated how much money he had with him, against the odds of needing it to last him a day or two, in case he wasn't allowed to go home tonight, and figured he could afford about 1 1/2 burritos. Bleh. That meant he didn't even have enough for a soda, even if he forewent the 1/2 burrito. Not that they even let you buy half burritos, but, you know, if they did. Or, if he got a soda, he'd have enough for a small taco, or a thing of nachos. Oh, how depressing, there was no way that would fill him up. Maybe he should get the 1 ½ burritos after all. 

"You've been standing there for 5 minutes. You want Mexican, or not?" 

Hayner was startled out of his reverie, to find himself loitering in front of Chico's, a passable Mexican joint. The best thing on their menu, sadly, was the pizza. "Hmmn," he said. 

"How about burgers, then?" 

Burgers! He loved burgers! His face lit up for a brief moment, before he realized he wouldn't have enough. "Oh. Um. You know, I'm really not that hungry, I think a burrito would do me fine." 

"Burgers, it is," Seifer said, and began walking. Hayner watched the sway of his white trench coat for a moment or two. Yup, he was getting left behind. 

"H-Hey- wait! I said I wanted a burrito, dammit!" Hayner had to jog a bit to catch up to him. Seifer had a long stride. He also looked like he was skulking when he moved, only it was a graceful and dangerous kind of skulking. And the skully he wore kept an almost constant shadow over the tops of his eyes. Yeah, he looked like a complete thug; but, a thug with really cool boots. 

Seifer perused the menu, stroking his chin with his hand. He either didn't notice, or didn't mind the slightly terrified looks most of the patrons were sending his way. The waiter crept up to the table, and asked them if they were ready to order. 

"I'll have the double cheese burger, fries, and a coke." Seifer paused. "The runt will have the same, but no pickles." 

"Very good, sir," the man replied before scuttling away. 

Hayner fidgeted. He debated. He shifted in his seat, then went back to fidgeting. He leaned forward. "I don't have enough money for all that," he hissed. 

"I know. That's why I'm paying." 

Hayner chewed on that a moment. 

"Here you are, then." The waiter slid the cokes onto the table with a little too much force. They glided 2/3rds of the way across the slick surface. If he wasn't careful, one might assume he didn't want to wait on them. Or maybe he was just afraid to stick around for more than absolutely necessary. Either way, that wouldn't get him raking in the big bucks. 

"How did you know? And why did you order me no pickles?" The younger boy demanded. 

"You were counting on your fingers and muttering under your breath." Seifer lounged back in the booth and took a long pull on his soda. "You're also a horrible liar." 

"And?" Hayner prodded. How the hell could he have known about the damn pickles? 

Seifer smirked infuriatingly at him "I just figured you for the type that would frivolously hate something like that." 

Hayner glared mightily, and Seifer knew he'd guessed right. Why was it so fun to get under the boy's skin? He basked in the warm glow of Hayner's irritation. Said boy proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the meal, but Seifer didn't mind. 

"Grab our boards, runt." 

They were back at the gang's hideout. Hayner gave Seifer a look that could peel paint. "Excuse me?" 

Seifer strode over to him, cutting a more than imposing figure as he looked down his nose, head tilted in a thuggish way. "I said, Get. Our. Boards. RUNT." Hayner felt the slightest quiver of…. something… snake through him. Probably, it was fear. A healthy dose of fear. This was Seifer, after all, the most influential and terrifying gang leader in the entire city. 

He looked up into those icy eyes, heart beating in his throat. "Y-yes, sir." 

"Where are we going?" Hayner asked as they walked down the street, having recovered from his embarrassing lack of composure. 

"To the skate park." 

It was funny that not only he and Roxas, but Seifer as well, referred to the little strip by its misleading nickname. "Why can't you carry your own damn board?" Hayner complained, steeling himself for another frightening stare-down. 

Seifer laughed. "When Roxas made that suggestion earlier, it sounded like a good idea." 

When they reached the crossroads, Hayner saw that the rest of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee was already waiting for them. Seifer snagged his board from him, and strode over to his minions, greeting them heartily. 

Hayner leaned against the brick wall of a building, arms crossed against his chest. He settled in for a long bout of boredom. Watching these bozos was not his idea of fun. He let his mind wander a bit, and he found himself thinking again of the skate battle he so recently lost. He hadn't been kidding when he said Seifer had pulled out some tricks he'd never even seen before, not just that he'd never seen the other boy do them. The one that had really blown his mind was a complicated aerial combo done off one of the higher walls. The board was kicked up so it rolled sinuously around his left leg, then he did something with his feet that caused the board to do a wicked 360-spin in a traveling roll around his ankle, ending up parallel to the ground right before he landed. To top that, it wasn't even sketchy. He did it smoothly, without ever compromising his balance to pull it off. It was impressive. There'd been no way he could even try contest the loss, after seeing something like that. Seifer was obviously a street skater of a much higher caliber. It was really annoying. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Seifer called out to Hayner in a mildly annoyed voice, causing him to jump. "Get your scrawny ass over here." He was standing with his skateboard kicked up, as if interrupted mid-trick, his cronies surrounding him. They were all staring at him. Hayner glared evilly at them all, berating himself for thinking, for even a moment, that the thug was sort of cool. 

He trudged up to them while they laughed. Seifer could practically see the storm cloud forming over his head. He couldn't resist messing with the kid, though. He whined, and carried on a bit, but as soon as he felt his pride threatened, he was like a different creature. His movements were tighter, and more controlled, while his body language became exaggeratedly open. A scowl planted itself on his face, his eyes gleamed fiercely. It was priceless. 

Hayner bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile. "Yes?" 

Seifer had his arms crossed over his chest, an unreadable expression on his face. "I want you to race Raijin." He gestured vaguely at one of his lackeys with a tilt of his chin. 

"…ok?" 

"If you win, I'll teach you that trick that had your mouth gaping open last time." 

"Really?!" Oh, sweet! 

"Best two out of three. GO!" Hayner scrambled. Damn Seifer, he hadn't been ready yet! Now this Raijin kid was going to have a lead on him. 

"Not bad," Seifer said sometime later, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a half smile. "I didn't think you'd come back from that slow start." 

Hayner leaned on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah... thanks… for that…. jerk," he panted. "Now… teach me." He demanded. 

Seifer tipped his board into his hand. "Alright. You begin with a nollie nose slide so you need some concrete to grind, but at the right height. The height is important. After that, it's a modified calf wrap, which shifts into an ollie impossible right before you land." 

Hayner stared at him like he was speaking French. Backwards. 

"Don't worry about the terminology just yet, I'll show you." He paused, looking like he was searching for the best way to explain it. "First of all, you need to catch a lot of air to have time to pull it off. That wall over there" he pointed, "works just fine." He lifted his board into the air, preparing to demonstrate the movements the board would make for the duration of the stunt. "Now, when you come off the wall…" 

Hayner was vexed. That trick was DAMN hard! Seifer was an unexpectedly good teacher though. He understood the mechanics of it; now he just had to get his coordination down and timing right. He'd have it if he just practiced incessantly. 

Four hours of skating seemed to be everyone's limit, and at some unspoken signal, they all grabbed their boards and headed back to their hangout. Hayner followed suit automatically. 

"Hey, runt." Seifer called to him. Hayner turned to see that he wasn't following the others, but was hanging back. He stopped and waited for the miscreant to catch up. "Go home. Sleep. Come back at 10 tomorrow." 

"I get to go home?" He asked incredulously. 

"Why, did you want to wait on me hand and foot all night?" 

"..." Hayner flushed a little. Gah! It had been a simple question. Why did Seifer always have to make fun of him like that? 

Seifer waved him off dismissively. "Go on, get out of here." 

Seifer watched him leave. Entertaining as it was, this gopher thing was taking a lot of time away from his duties. He'd be up for a while yet. After all, he couldn't afford to be lax, and lose face. He grinned as he cracked his knuckles. Time to get to work. 

TBC

Author's notes: 

Hayner seems to think and act more off the wall and weirdo when around Seifer, than when he's around Roxas. I think this is because he tends to worry about his friend, which has a bit of a sobering affect on him. Plus, Hayner is a dramatic sort of person, and Seifer plays on that intentionally. 

The skateboarding is based on real stuff, but would be less flashy in real life. Creative license, yo. I'd love to see someone spin a board like helicopter blades while defying gravity. Laws of physics, pshaw.


	3. Gofer

Author's notes: Typical disclaimer I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts.

**Warnings:**

1. This fic is YAOI. Boys with boys. If you did not realize this, and the idea of boys being together bothers you, now would be an excellent time to stop reading.

2. This chapter does contain some acts of violence… Seifer is in a gang, so this should not be unexpected.

Chapter 3:

By the end of the first day of his torment, Hayner had been optimistic. He felt that the "gofering" wasn't really as bad as it could have been. It could have been hell. Now, on the morning of day two, he decided it **was** hell.

As soon as he arrived, Seifer set him to work. It was almost as if to make up for the more or less fun activities of yesterday afternoon. Skateboarding one day turned into skateboard maintenance the next. He groaned. Cleaning the bearings on one skateboard was bad enough, but on all _five_? It was times like these that he wished he didn't know how to do stuff like this. It was obvious that no one had bothered with this menial task for quite some time, himself included. It was pretty much brainless work, but it was annoying, and took a little while to do. That, and it was messy. The bushings were probably going to be crap on some of these, but he decided not to mention it. What was the point in giving himself more work?

All told, it took him a little under 2 hours. Geez, his neck hurt. A table might have been better than the floor for doing all that, but none of them were grungy enough. He surveyed the room again. This place was posh compared to the place he and his friends hung out at. There was a small kitchen, a fridge, and real furniture. They weren't matched or anything, nor were they in perfect condition, but still. Somebody's parents must have a little money. Or connections…

"Done already?" Seifer was lounging in his favored green easy chair. It was a rather ugly shade of green, but it looked like it would be really comfortable. He was reading a skate magazine this time.

"Yeah, I just finished." God, _please_ don't give me something else to do yet.

"Just in time for lunch." When Hayner perked up, Seifer smiled. Uh oh. "Guess what you'll be making."

For the 50 millionth time, I hate that jerk! Hayner fumed. He told the thug he couldn't cook, practically begged him to reconsider, and was absolutely overruled.

"_Nobody is that bad at cooking."_

"_No, really. I can't even boil water."_

"_You just follow the instructions! They're written right there. How hard can it be?"_

And so he found himself sent to the store, with a list of ingredients he hadn't know existed. What the hell was tomato _paste_ anyway?

After about an hour of wandering around, he was still missing items. He finally broke down and asked one of the employees where things were. "Seifer," he promised, "when I get back I'm gonna shove this 100 pure extra virgin olive oil up your-"

"That'll be $30.32, please." The cashier said patiently, trying to ignore the incensed muttering issuing forth from the boy at her register.

"Oh, right." Hayner fished out the money the thug had given him. At least he hadn't been expected to pay for all of this.

"Daaaamn," said Raijin. "This is sad. _Reaaally_ sad. Maybe he can't cook afterall, boss."

Fujin leaned over the counter. "What the hell are you trying to make?"

"I think it was supposed to be pizza?" Vivi offered, trying to be a little less mean.

"How'd he do with the nachos?" Seifer asked as he came over.

"You mean these?" Fujin poked a plate of charcoal. "Perhaps they once **were** nachos… in another life."

"AAaaahhh! I'm going to STARVE!!!" Rai hollered. "Kid, how does it take you THREE hours to not make a pizza, and burn nachos into an unidentifiable heap?!"

Fuu dug in his pocket. "I have 10 bucks."

Rai looked at him suspiciously. "Where'd you get that from?"

"None of your business. What've you got?"

"5 bones. Vivi?" he looked towards their other member.

"Fifteen."

"I'll throw down 20," Seifer added helpfully. "That'll be enough for two pies, wings, and some soda. What kind do you guys want?"

Hayner's eye was twitching at this point. He was tired, irritable, and covered in flour. What more could go wrong?

"Dr. Pepper," said Rai.

"Jolt," said Fujin.

"Sprite," said Vivi.

"Coke," added Seifer, handing the money to Hayner. "You can get it at Wing Palace, it's right around the corner."

What could go wrong? HA! Damn them all.

He scowled at the fountain drink machine as he waited for the pizzas. It was going to be a real pain in the ass to carry 5 fountain drinks. Maybe he could just grab a two liter? Nooo, that wouldn't work. They all just **had** to order something different. He set to work filling the various cups with ice and soda, cursing them all once more, for good measure.

Luckily, Wing Palace had those cardboard drink carrier things, which made his life a bit easier. He had the bag of wings on his left arm, and was balancing the two pizzas on top of his right. Oh, this week was sucking already.

As he approached the Hangout, he heard loud thumping music spewing out onto the street. A party? Already?? Lovely. He struggled with the door, and finally managed to kick it open with his foot.

Weaving through the throng of people was no small feat. Some of them seemed to have been drinking, and they kept stumbling in his way, or shouting really loudly, or bumping roughly into him.

"Oh, for Chrissakes," Hayner muttered as he reached the counter. There were beer cans and bottles everywhere. Even the failed pizza and burnt nachos were there. He had to put the food and drinks on the floor while he cleared counter space for them.

Rai noticed him, and sauntered over. "Which one's mine?"

Hayner studied the drinks a moment before pulling one out. "Here."

"Fuu! Seifer! Vivi!" Raijin called. "Food's up!"

The others worked their way through the crowd.

Fuu snagged a plate of wings, Vivi took pizza, and Rai grabbed both.

When Seifer reached the counter, he laid a hand on Hayner's shoulder and squeezed it briefly. "Thanks, Hayner." He pointed at one of the cokes, a bottle already in his hand. "Is that one mine?"

"Sure."

He held up the liquor. "Want some?"

Hayner shook his head tiredly.

"Alright." Seifer poured some of the dark liquid into the coke, discarding the straw and lid entirely. "Rai! Rum?"

Raijin weaved his way close enough to stretch across the counter, holding his cup out. "Hit me."

Seifer poured a liberal amount into the cup before his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, checking the number. "Oh, gotta take this one," he excused himself. He put down the bottle of rum as he held the phone to his ear, and grabbed his cup by the rim with his fingertips as he slipped out.

Hayner was BORED. He looked around the room, like he had been doing for the past two hours. He didn't really know any of the people here, and he resented being made to feel like an outsider. Seifer made brief appearances, in which he was working the party, or was mobbed with admirers. But just as often, he would leave the room again, holding the cell to his ear.

"Hi, cutie! Do you want to dance?!" Hayner turned to see a pretty brunette who was having trouble standing, addressing him. Dance? He could hardly stay awake sitting down.

"Ah, no thanks."

"Hmpf!" Her bottom lip thrust out at that, and she stormed off on wobbly legs.

Two rejected proposals later, Hayner found himself wondering what Roxas had been up to. Maybe he could escape Seifer long enough to see his friend, before the week was up. Hell, maybe if he left now, he could see him sooner. The party was starting to have that "after hours" feel to it. People were coupling off, some doing unspeakable things in plain view. He was ready to be out of here, and it had been a while since he'd seen Seifer and the others, so they might not notice him slipping out.

"Hey there," someone drawled throatily. Hayner turned, ready to turn this person down too.

"Roxas??" No, it wasn't him…. but it really did _look_ like him. How strange. How disturbing.

"You all alone?" The boy asked him suggestively, leaning into his personal space.

"Uh, yeah, sorta… but I was just about to leave, you see."

"What a coincidence," the Roxas look-alike leered at him. "So was I."

"Hey, look man, I'm not really interested." Hayner started inching for the door. If it got bad, he could run for it. He was a fair sprinter.

"That's what they all say." The doppelganger replied, unfazed, following him.

Hayner experienced a moment of panic. This guy didn't do subtle. Hell, he wasn't doing _obvious_. What if he followed him **home**?

An arm slid lightly around his waist, steering him to the door, as a warm voice spoke low in his ear, "Hey, runt. If you're leaving, I'll walk you home."

Hayner shivered. It was like a rule that someone speaking into your ear like that had that sort of effect… right?

He was very aware of the arm casually wrapped around him, as they approached the door.

"Don't mind Xavier," Seifer said, moving away as they stepped outside. "He got the hint, he's just very determined."

"Um- thanks for the help."

"Huh?" The thug looked slightly surprised for a moment. "Oh. Yeah, sure."

Seifer seemed to hold his alcohol pretty well, but he lacked focus. "You don't have to walk me home." Hayner said while giving him a critical eye. "I've been there many times. I'm sure I won't get lost."

Seifer snickered and reached a hand out to ruffle Hayner's hair. "Always the smartass," he said affectionately.

"But, you know," He got a serious look to his face then, "It's sort of late to be out, and I want to make sure you get back in one piece." Hayner sputtered indignantly, and Seifer pinned him with a don't argue with me' look. "Now look, I'm sure you can usually take care of yourself," he held up a hand, a request for Hayner to let him finish, "but you have to consider the circumstances. I have a few enemies, see, and you are leaving a party at OUR hangout, which makes _you_ fair game. You just shouldn't go solo round here at night, especially if you have associations with any of the gangs."

"So, hanging around with you guys is bad for my health?" Hayner replied in mock horror. "And here, I'm only doing it because you're _making_ me…"

"Oh, shut it, shrimp. I'm just trying to look out for you." Seifer cuffed him in the arm. "Besides, you placed the bet, same as me."

"Point taken." Hayner tilted his head in consideration as they walked. "So, that Roxas look-alike... he a friend of yours?"

"Something like that."

"And you let him molest your guests?"

"I don't know if I'd phrase it quite like that… He's a wild card though, just sorta does what he wants… who he wants."

"What if they don't want _him_?"

"That doesn't happen very often."

"Sounds like you're speaking from personal experience."

Seifer shrugged. "I've just seen it way too many times now to question it."

"Are you trying to tell me I was in danger?" Hayner said, shocked. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't swing that way."

Seifer looked at him appraisingly. "He's a master at finding the weakness in any person and totally exploiting it. Sometimes, before they even knew what hit them."

Hayner blanched. "Again, I'm in harm's way because of you."

"But, I saved you. And I'm providing you with escort services."

"Yeah?" Hayner retorted, "Well, that makes up for all the manual labor you've been forcing on me."

"You agreed to the bet, so I won't take the blame on that."

"Pft. I never agreed to slave labor."

"You agreed to be my gofer for a week. You never had me specify the details, so that's poor planning on your part."

"Bah."

"Are you sure you live around here? We just walked around this circle twice."

Hayner stopped, hands shoved in his pockets, eyeing the quaint little houses. "Hmmn." He leaned back on his heels, then did an about face. "We're one street up."

"Brat." Seifer scoffed. "You said you wouldn't get lost."

"And I didn't. I just missed my turn since I was distracted."

"Uh-huh." They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. These little neighborhoods were pleasantly quiet, and didn't have the feeling of _city_ about them. The

houses had well-kept, tiny little yards in front of their clean, two-story facades. They practically reeked of wholesomeness and family values. It was nice, in a way, but it also made Seifer feel out of place. It was too civilized. It didn't feel _real_. It was like the people here were escaping the harsh reality of the world by ignoring it, and putting up their white picket fences. It felt like walking through a scale model, everything too small, too neat, and here he was, a monster who could wreck havoc on all that tranquility.

He looked at Hayner out of the corner of his eye. Had he grown up in this place? Did it feel natural to him? Somehow, it seemed impossible that he was a product of this mentality.

"Home sweet home." Hayner stuck his tongue out.

The building they were stopped in front of looked like a cross between a gingerbread house, and Barbie's dream mansion, excessively frilly architecture dressed in pale yellow. The yard had its very own white picket fence, freshly painted, by the looks of it. Special pavers provided the walkway up to the house, and flowerbeds everywhere were bursting forth with colorful growth. Oh, it was too much. Seifer snorted.

"You wanna make something of it?" Hayner snarled.

At that, Seifer couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed the fencepost for support as laughed uncontrollably. Oh god, tears were coming out of his eyes. "Cute… house," he got out before doubling over.

Hayner kicked him in the leg. "Quit it already." He hissed. "It's my grandma's house."

Oh? Seifer stifled his laughter. "What about your folks?"

Hayner's eyes hardened, and he looked away. "I don't want to talk about it," he said quietly.

What was that haunted expression just now? "Hey, no problem." He slung his arm around Hayner's shoulders and herded him to the stoop, partly to distract him from the direction their conversation had gone. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor." Seifer leaned in as if in confidence, holding up his closed hand. "Can you hang onto this, for me?" He opened it, and on his palm was a circle of metal. A silver ring.

Hayner met Seifer's eyes and saw an intensity in their depths that he'd never seen before. The pupils were dilated, making them look almost black. They were pulling him in… it was a little like falling.

The arm left his shoulders, and strong hands took his, pressing the ring into his palm, and wrapping his fingers closed around it. "Thanks." Seifer gave him a quick smile, before leaving. "I'll get it back from you later."

How strange, Hayner thought, watching him go. Seifer always did such inexplicable things.

He unlocked the door, and locked it again behind him. The house was dark, meaning his grandma was already in bed. He really wished she'd at least leave a light on for him. He felt for the wall, and then the stair railing, making his way to his room. The second floor was pretty much his, as Nanna couldn't use the stairs anymore; the cartilage in her knees was ground down too badly.

Opening the first door on the left, he entered his room. He closed it, and flopped back onto his bed, lifting his arm up so he could look at the ring. It was fairly clunky, but had an interesting wave motif along the entire band. He slipped it on his first finger, and found it to be extremely loose. He twirled it around a few times before trying it on his thumb; still way too loose.

He sat up, tossing the ring from hand to hand. He needed to keep it on him, so he could give it back when Seifer wanted it. Wearing it was out, since it didn't fit, and he didn't trust himself to not lose it if he kept it in his pocket. He walked over to his dresser, setting the ring down while he rifled through the top drawer. Didn't he have that chain in here somewhere? He peered into the depths, looking for the shine of silver.

Ah! There it is. It was wedged in the very back, since he didn't care much for jewelry. It was a gift from his grandmother a few years back, and was quite nice, so he always felt kind of bad about never wearing it. It was one of those chains with thick, flat links. Sturdy enough to hold a chunky ring, he supposed.

"You can go." Seifer said later the next afternoon. It was only about 5 pm, a lot earlier than usual. "I have business to attend to."

"Sure."

Seifer resumed his pacing, looking lost in thought. He'd been acting distracted for a while now, and Hayner was curious. What kind of business?

He shrugged, letting himself out. He started home, but decided he'd see if he couldn't find out what Seifer was up to. He walked down the street, almost to his turn, then doubled back; carefully keeping a low profile. He hid in the alleyway between two buildings where he could easily see the door to the hangout without being seen himself.

Oh, man. Patience was _not_ one of his virtues. He'd been out here for almost an hour already, and Seifer **still** hadn't left yet. Waiting was so annoying, and now he was also getting hungry.

He stuck it out, and at around 5:30, he saw the thug leave the building. _Finally!_

He followed at a distance, keeping the white trench coat barely in sight. Seifer was too aware of his surroundings for it to work any other way. He almost lost him a few times, but in the end, they reached the same destination.

Hayner peeked around the corner of a building carefully, hearing heated voices.

"-if he's wearing it, and you still start shit, I'll fucking kill you." That sounded a bit like Seifer.

"Ha, big words, man. I wonder if you can even make good on it," someone sneered. "Or have you gone _soft_?"

Hayner could vaguely see Seifer. He was standing off against what looked like a rival gang, and he was beyond pissed. "You fuckers don't know when to quit."

"You can't be everywhere at once, Seifer," another one taunted. "And you've hardly been around lately anyway. What's to stop us?"

Seifer laughed, a cruel, harsh sound. "So, my word's not good enough anymore, is it?" He crouched, dragging a bottle towards him by the neck, and stood in one fluid motion. He took a few steps forward, the grin on his face was warped and twisted. "Then let's settle this shit right **now**." He smashed the glass bottle abruptly onto the concrete wall to his right. His body poised in a half crouch, the wicked sharp edges of the bottle held at the ready, he began to circle the others. He looked ready and eager to kill.

Hayner turned around quickly, flattening his back against the wall. _This_ Seifer is the one people fear; ruling his turf with an iron fist. The bloodlust he emanated was almost palpable. He swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest. How could he have forgotten the other boy's reputation so easily? Forgotten the reasons he was treated with such awe and terror…

He heard the rush of footsteps, the scuffle of shoes on the pavement.

"Augh!" someone cried out.

"Shit! Watch the bottle!"

There was more shouting, and the sounds of fists and feet hitting flesh.

"Bring him down, you assholes!"

Could Seifer take on this many at once? From the sounds of it, he was definitely holding his own.

Hayner wanted desperately to see what was happening, but he was afraid of being dragged into the fight. He wasn't really a fighter; he wasn't sure he'd make it out alive. For the first time in a long while, fear was preventing him from acting.

The fight began to sound messier, the noises growing progressively worse. Someone was moaning in pain, and someone else sounded like they were being sick.

This was the reality of such things. Violence was fast, brutal, and nauseating. It was an inescapable whirlwind, threatening to consume all in its path.

"_I told you to get out of here, I never wanted to see you again!" a woman cried. She pushed her five year old son into the broom closet, and turned to face the door that was being broken down._

"_That's not your decision to make!" a man shouted, kicking through the door._ _"Where is he?! Where's my son?!"_ _His voice swiftly increased in volume as he entered the house._

_The woman screamed, and he heard her run into the next room, trying to shut the door to the bedroom. The bolt clicked in place._ _"Please! Leave us alone!" she sobbed._ _The man bellowed, beating at the door with something,_ _steadily splintering the wood. A final, loud crack sounded as the frame gave way._

_Five year old_ _Hayner huddled in the broom closet, hugging his knees,_ _trying to pretend_ _that it_ _wasn't real._

Hayner shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unwanted memories. His stomach churned. He stumbled back the way he came, holding a hand up to the wall for support. He had to get away from here; away from the gangs, and away from this Seifer who reveled so much in lethal confrontation.

Roxas stared out the window above his desk. His eyes felt heavy, but he just couldn't seem to sleep. The insomnia happened sometimes, but it had been a while since the last occurrence. The worst part was that he could never gather the focus to actually do anything to keep himself occupied. He yawned, and propped his head on his hand.

He wondered how Hayner was doing with the whole Seifer thing. He thought it was an off the wall sort of bet they made, but maybe a week together would let them sort out their differences. It still surprised him that the gang leader took any flack from his friend. He wasn't known for being lenient, after all. That first time they met Seifer, Roxas knew exactly what and who they were dealing with; he was sure they'd be killed. It was incomprehensible that they were left alone, and even more baffling that they all sort of became friends in the time afterwards. Only Hayner was different. Seifer tormented him specially. Still, it was more like teasing than anything else, and Roxas wondered if the gang leader had simply just taken a liking to him.

Roxas yawned again, rocking his chair back. The sky was a weird sort of grey-black, tonight, as if there were too much light on the horizon. A sullen, sickly crescent was the only celestial body visible. The stars, if there were any, weren't discernable.

"Hello, Roxas." A voice said quietly.

"AH!" Roxas fell out of his chair. Rather, the chair tipped all the way over, and he was still in it. He always did have the bad habit of tilting it back onto only two legs. The act of balancing just felt comfortable to him. He looked up from his new position on the floor.

A black-robed figure was sitting on his bed, face hidden, extending a gloved hand as if to help him up. He ignored it, preferring to get up quickly on his own. He did not want to be in closer quarters with this unknown person. "How did you get in here?" He knew he'd locked the door when he got home.

"…" The person said nothing, but they slumped forward, resting their elbows on their knees, head bowed.

Roxas wasn't quite sure what to do. It was bad news when people broke in _knowing_ someone was inside. It was a small room, he probably couldn't get through the door unobstructed; the burglar had some long arms. Maybe he should climb out the window?

"I'm supposed to kill you."

"W-What?" Roxas felt his pulse begin to race. His window was on the second floor, but it was starting to look good right about now. Maybe he could make the jump without breaking anything.

"When you left, I thought you were going to disappear," it said hoarsely, "or that you'd lose yourself." It raised its head, and he could see the lips that were forming these words. "But then I found you…. I saw you were almost the same; you just can't remember anything."

"What does that have to do with killing me?" He asked rather steadily; his limbs were shaking, and he couldn't make them stop. Could he talk himself through this?

"Dissenters must be eliminated," it replied.

Roxas decided to go for the door. He'd likely lose too much time if he went out the window, as he'd have to climb onto his desk first, and he didn't know if he'd have the coordination for that at the moment.

He ran out the door, skidding around the corner into the living room. Shit! It was too dark, he couldn't see. He went blindly forward, hitting his shin on the coffee table. OW! Damn thing was doing straight in the dumpster if he ever made it through this! He hobbled towards the front door as fast as he could.

"Roxas." The voice was in front of him. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the figure leaning with its back against the front door, barring his way, the only way out. He was trapped.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but just leave me out of this," he said desperately.

"I didn't tell them I found you." What was that supposed to mean?

"Great," he whispered. "Now leave me alone."

"I can't." It pushed off from the door, and stepped into a patch of ambient light. The hood was no longer hiding anything. It had been pulled back completely. He had long, impossibly red, spiked hair. Inverted teardrop tattoos stood out on his pale cheeks, just below his eyes. Roxas' heart skipped a beat. Those eyes held him in place. He couldn't move, couldn't look away. "I tried to stay away," he said helplessly. "I didn't want them to find you through me." A gloved hand caressed his face. "They'd kill us both."

"Then why are you here?" Roxas asked tenuously.

"I can't help myself," he murmured, brushing their lips together.

Roxas shuddered, closing his eyes. His would be murderer was stirring up feelings in him he didn't know how to deal with. He felt leather-clad arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight embrace, holding him like he was something fragile and precious. "I've missed you," he found himself saying distantly, arms lifting to reciprocate the touch. He felt like he was coming apart, everything blanketed in a hazy fog, his voice and emotions seeming to belong to someone else. Yet, there was a nagging feeling of familiarity.

A tremor ran through the arms surrounding him, the hands clenching his shirt convulsively. "You can't mean that," the redhead whispered, his bowed head tucked against Roxas'. "You don't remember." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

The arms relinquished their hold, hands sliding up to grasp his shoulders. Desperate aqua eyes searched his. "Do you?"

"I…" he felt overwhelmed. "I…don't know." How could he not know? It was as if his brain were frantically trying to dig up some faded memory, something he _knew_ he should know, but failing. Tears of frustration pricked his eyes, and he turned his head to hide them, pulling away from the other boy. He hugged his arms as if he were cold, folding in on himself, and shuffled slowly through the dark hallway back to his room. What was it he was trying to remember?

Axel was torn. He didn't want to push Roxas too hard, but it seemed like some part of him really did remember. If there was even a chance, then he couldn't just leave it like this. This boy meant more to him then life itself, and he didn't know how much of that either of them had left. He followed Roxas back into his room. He was sitting on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest, oblivious to his presence.

Axel pulled on the fingertips of his gloves, sliding them off one by one, and tossing them aside. The sound made Roxas look up, and his eyes were rimmed in red. The other boy had been crying, just as he'd suspected.

Axel unhooked the chain across his chest, letting it swing to the side as he moved into the room. Roxas' eyes were intent upon him, questioning.

He grasped the zipper of his robe, firmly sliding it through its track, buckling and splitting the leather garment open like a second skin. Roxas' gaze followed the motion, watching as bare skin was slowly revealed. Axel felt his stomach tighten at the unwitting attention. He'd never tried something like this before. He pulled the robe open, pushing it off of his shoulders, letting it slide heavily to the floor next to the bed, leaving him in only his black leather pants.

Blue eyes panned slowly up his stomach and chest, fanning the flames of desire in him with their meticulous scrutiny. They finally swept up to meet his, a vulnerable quality to their azure depths.

Axel lowered himself to the bed, never breaking eye contact as he leaned in to capture Roxas' parted lips with his. He had to be sure he wasn't forcing this; that the other boy wasn't against this.

Roxas heard a small sound escape him as the redhead's hot mouth descended on his. A tongue slipped passed his lips, filling him up, claiming him. Elegant hands ran over his chest, smoothing, caressing; tightening the aching knot in his stomach. Oh, god, why was he reacting like this? He was on fire, and he just wanted to give himself up to it, he wanted it to burn him alive.

The kiss was broken, sure hands tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head, and flinging it to the floor. Firm hands pushed him down onto the bed. His mind was swimming with the impossibility of it all; that he had fallen prey to those eyes so easily. Was he really going to let this happen? Teeth grazed his skin, as the redhead nuzzled his neck and chest. It was so hard to think. His skin was becoming so sensitive; he was aware of the sheets brushing his back and arms, and the heat pulsing from the skin of the body above him. His eyes were drawn to the graceful lines of his form; the sculpted chest, and the tapered waist that made him appear so willowy. A hand caressed him through his shorts, and he had to bite his lip to keep quiet. Heavy lidded eyes met his, desire pouring from their mysterious depths, making his breath catch. "You're beautiful," he breathed, unable to hide this truth as his heart constricted, eliciting a secret smile from his would-be lover.

"Not as much as you are to me right now, and always." He whispered huskily.

Axel kissed him slowly, pouring every ounce of feeling he had into it. Roxas moved beneath him, a low moan escaping his perfect lips. He couldn't hold back anymore, his last shred of control was coming undone.

He undid the catch on the boy's shorts, sliding them down his hips, and off. He stared a moment before ridding himself of his own pants, distracted by the smooth expanse of tawny skin, and the graceful swell of his hip bones. His hands skimmed over Roxas' tight belly, fingertips lingering over his inner thighs. Was Roxas even ready for this? What if he hurt him?

Roxas grabbed his hand, forcing him to meet his dazed blue eyes. "You're hesitating," he said breathily.

"I'm sorta unprepared for this," he apologized, voicing his other concern. He didn't have anything with him to facilitate their joining, and coating yourself with saliva seemed rather unromantic. But, they had to use something. He refused to hurt Roxas for something as trivial as appearances.

Roxas laughed lightly, his eyes momentarily closed. "You dork."

Axel froze. That- that was Roxas' typical obnoxious line when he thought Axel had done or said something weird. He studied the cherubic face, finding the slight smile achingly familiar.

Roxas touched his face gently, staring through to the core of him. "Don't hold back," he whispered, eyes filled with longing.

Axel stretched him gently, distracting him with tender kisses, and teasing strokes. "Ah!" the blonde gasped as that hand wrapped around him. He was slowly being driven mad. Inside and out.

When the hands left him he looked up to see his lover readying himself, and the expectation made his stomach clench. He wanted to feel that strong body pressed against his, moving against him, through him. He wanted to become a part of him.

Axel kissed Roxas as he entered him, swallowing the inevitable sounds of pain, moaning as he felt his lover surround him. _Oh, Roxas._

He breathed harshly against the blonde's neck, willing himself to stillness, giving him time to adjust. Roxas ran his hands over the red hair in a soothing motion. "It's ok, I'm fine," he laid a kiss along Axel's jaw, causing him to smile uncertainly.

"I love you," Axel replied quietly, spilling his secret for the first time. He began to move, not waiting for a reply. Roxas arched up into him, gasping, gripping Axel's shoulders like a life line, as if they could keep him from drowning.

The noises Roxas was making were taking him over the edge, undoing him so quickly. It was like careening off a precipice; hurtling forward with no control, unable to affect anything around you. Then, the moment of weightlessness that came before plunging into darkness. He felt that moment rushing up behind him, threatening to shatter him into oblivion.

Roxas panted, trying to regain some sense of himself. But everything was systematically wiped away, as the burning, aching, yearning centered itself immovably at the point were their bodies joined. Tears slipped unnoticed down his cheek at he held this body tightly to him, never wanting to let go. A hand took hold of him, stroking him, torturing him, rapidly sending him to completion. His release raced over him, accentuated by the thrusts that rocked his body, making him cry out.

Muscles tensed beneath his hands, his lover gasping at the feel of him riding out his pleasure. He felt teeth bite harshly into his shoulder, as his lover came, his body shuddering violently on top of him. He finally collapsed, breath coming in short pants.

Roxas listened to the breathing slow, being cradled so gently against a reassuring heartbeat. He felt sleep tugging at him, enticing him in the midst of the warm floating sensation he was experiencing.

Axel watched a smile grace Roxas' face while as he fell asleep. "Roxas, I'm sorry" he murmured touching their foreheads together. He caressed his cheek, feeling the wetness there. "I just want to disappear with you, even if it's only for a little while."

TBC


End file.
